


Три молекулы

by Rina27



Series: Мелочи жизни [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina27/pseuds/Rina27
Summary: Гирс не любит речи...
Series: Мелочи жизни [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889392
Kudos: 2





	Три молекулы

У автоботского медика был день активации. Да не просто день активации, а юбилейный день активации. Сколько ему именно исполнялось, Ретчет молчал, но никто и не стремился узнавать правду. Все просто радовались празднику.

Наконец, уселись за праздничный стол. Он был из двух отделений — одно для трансформеров, другое для людей. Людям еду заказали в ближайшем ресторане, а трансформеры обходились одним энергоном. Именинник сидел во главе стола, выслушивал поздравления и счастливо улыбался.

Пошел уже третий час с момента, когда все сели за столы, а поток поздравлений не иссякал. Каждый человек закатывал целые речи по этому поводу, и конца-края этому не предвиделось. Гирс начал потихоньку раздражаться. Автоботы уже поздравили своего медика и теперь жаждали застолья. А людские дифирамбы все не кончались... Когда очередной оратор воодушевленно стал расписывать все достоинства инопланетного коллеги, Гирс не выдержал:  
\- Да сколько можно болтать! Давайте просто дерябнем по три молекулы за нашего славного доктора!!!

Допивая куб, Гирс ловил на себе полные благодарности взгляды автоботов.


End file.
